Love stays after war!
by Nameless Source
Summary: Hi I'm Shizuo's sister and well I'm writing this thing to tell you the relationship between him and Izaya; love, marriage, war lol have fun. they may also be abit a mpreg as well and rating may change for later chapters
1. Lost in the Dark

**Hey, **

**If you're like me then you'll just skip this but I would cuz it's kinda important: my last account isn't being used so all those that love me and my old stories never fear for I am changing them over to this account. The email account of my last fanfiction thing got hacked and stuff so I didn't really want to use it anymore cuz I didn't know what would happen.  
**

**So enjoy this story xxx**

* * *

Raven: Powerful, sleek, elegant, dark, cunning, watchful, and calm.

Oxen: Curious, fierce, stubborn, grumpy, energetic, vicious, and tenacious.

Two very different animals that don't get along, but when you change them into people up you end up with an Izaya Orihara and a Shizuo Heiwajima. In Ikebukuro these two people used to try and kill each other but now they are lovers in a matter of months, through the fights and disasters that the city had endured for the years these two kinds of people learned to love each other: were their feeling misread? Or would they just not accept them? It's both!

I wasn't there at the place of events but I've been told the stories countless times from my now brother-in-law, Izaya Orihara-Heiwajima. Yes the raven married, and yes I am Shizuo's sister; Shizuo had a brother but I was never mentioned due to the fact that my health was poor throughout my child-hood, no I'm not related the Shizuo by blood but by my own mother. You see my mother married his father when I was 5, after Shizuo's own mother divorced his father, Shizuo and I never seen eye to eye on most things but the one thing we had a silent agreement on was to protect Kasuka no matter what, Shizuo was 7 at the time and Kasuka was 3.

Over the years we grew close to each other and we almost inseparable until Shizuo went to high school, I went to school in the hospitals that's where I've been since I was 7 when I collapsed in the house on my own after I fought with Shizuo and you're all think **O.M.G** she lived but he didn't throw a punch at me, it was just words…stupid words, things that never should have been said. I have to wipe the tears away now; they've made tracks down my face now. I remember that day clearly… I got out of hospital when I turned 13 but was told never to live on my own. I lived with my mum and step dad for a while but I could see that they had enough of me and moved out a year and a half later to a friend's house but I could see in their eyes that they didn't want me there: I was broken. Izaya found me and invited me to stay with him at this time a I no idea that he was involved with my brother.

You are all thinking, I thought this was "Shizaya~" and it is but I'm a writer what do you expect? I do this all the time but I thought you should get to know me before hand because I come up in the story a lot, enjoy~~!

* * *

**Hey,**

**Hope you like this introduction and I'm writing up the next chapter as I type this to you now but I really hope you like this and the reason I haven't given you her name is because I'm trying to find a really deep meaningful name but there is a poll up so look at the names and help me decided ,**

**Peace and Ciao,**

**Anonymous Writer xxx **


	2. Orihara Izaya?

_Dear Reader, _

_I apologise for not uploading in like 74 days I think but to be honest I had actually written chapter two already for you all to read but then as I read over chapter 1 then reading chapter 2, it somehow didn't feel right so here's another shot of trying to do this chapter, review please and to all those who are now following me and added me to your favourite and also reviewed I give you a thank-you for the depth of my heart for writing and not picking on anyone specific but a mighty thank-you to Rikka-San for giving me the encouragement to write more and giving me confidence in my writing skills so thank you all and if I had any cookies then you would all get one._

_Enjoy the chapter,_

_Nameless Source xxxx_

Cold…so cold, damn the night. I started to lose feeling in my toes by this time while I was sitting on the back step of the butcher's where the air hit my back but only warming my neck and back but no-where else and by this time I was so sure that my toes were going to fall off inside my worn out hiking boots.

Ok you are all probably think "Where the hell are her clothes that are meant to be in a suitcase?" well you see there were stolen to cut it short and yeah now I'm in a white hoodie that now looks brown and a pair of black match-stick jeans and brown hiking boots, shivering here with my hair covered in grease and I swear that I stink now.

I've been in this alleyway for almost 4 days and 3 nights and I'm pretty sure that I won't make it through tonight. From the street lamp at the end of the alleyway, projected a soft glow towards where I sat shivering in the winter weather as snow began to fall. Suddenly in the soft light a figure stood there gazing down the alleyway towards me. My breath caught in my throat, _is he going to kill me!_ I thought as I stared back at him when he suddenly stepped forward muttering to himself, I detest anyone who mutters or mumbles, picking put the courage to open my month but no words came out.

"Living with a monster has made me soft *sign*" he mumbled, as I catch what he said. _Monster _was the key word of his sentence. He looked at me and extended his hand towards me, I flinched and backed away, I didn't know what to do! He was a stranger but at times like this to tend to trust anyone that wears good clothes like this guy.

He pulled me to my feet and put his scarf around my neck, he shuffled a bit not knowing what to do to break the silence.

"Echo" I said and he turned and gave me a look as if to say your crazy but turned and looked into the alleyway again, I didn't even notice that he had physically dragged me out of the pits of darkness and despair let resided in the alleyway.

"Yeah there is an echo in there" his voice was rich and smooth, like his looks. Black hair, pale skin, and eyes the colour of Garnet gemstones. I shook my head and he gave me another look saying that he was confused.

"It's my name, Echo is my name."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you Echo. Tell me do you have a surname?"

"I do, but its mine for keeping" I looked up and smiled at him, apparently I have this creepy smile that I do when I have something that no-one else has, it's a cross between the mad hatter smile and the Cheshire cat; creepy I know. We kept walking until we entered Shinjuku and walked several roads until we stopped at an expensive looking apartment block. I looked at the raven and cocked my head and raised my eyebrow at him, he started laughing; the laughter that can be held in.

"What?" I snapped at him, a harsher than I meant it to be but I don't like being laughed at, "sorry" I mumbled under my breath and bit my lip, I never liked saying sorry to people even though it's polite but it makes me feel weak and that I've made the wrong thing! I looked up and say him looking shocked or surprised at me,

"You look just like my monster when you do that Echo" he chuckled under his breath and walked towards the door while I tried to keep up with him because his walking strides where a lot longer than my own. He pushed open the glass door, and was ready to walk off again before I ran past him to arrive beside the heater that was placed in the lobby, someone touched my shoulder and then noticed I was shivering violently before picking me up bridal style and jogging to the elevator and walking us both in and hit the top floor.

Once we got to the top floor he set me down and opened what I suppose was his apartment, I couldn't feel my fingers anymore, why was I so cold?

"C-Col-d. S-so c-c-o-o-old" I was shivering so bad that I feel to the floor of his apartment, the raven came back out to lift me again and walked me into a room, steam hung in the air.

"I'm not going to apologise for doing this to you" he then dumped me in a bath of warm, as warm hugged me and then a thought hit me;

"*screams* WTF?" I screamed forgetting to scream into myself but actually projected it outwards, I could hear Izaya jog lightly towards the bathroom and then lean against the door jam and smirk.

"Oh shucks, I thought it was life threatening and here's me taking you into my home and have you bask in my awesomeness to only have you scream the house down *sigh* well Miss No-Surname? What do you have to say?" he smirked at me evilly and made me feel really small and naked although I was lying there in my clothes.

"I won't apologise to you twice in one day but these are my only clothes so I kind of need them and you soaked them. No, it wasn't you it was me, thank you for taking me in to your home." I said in a calm voice, I looked up to see him looked at me as if he finally accepted me for the last 3 hours I've been in his company.

"I get you some clothes but for now you can wear one of Shizu-chan's old shirts and I'll get someone to get you clothes tonight." He turned and walked two paces before looking over his shoulder at me and smile, "I'm sorry, Echo but I need to know who you are." He walked off and I stayed in the bath for a few more moments before climbing out, I had stopped shaking ages ago and began to strip out of my wet clothes and looked at myself in the large mirror on the wall opposite the bath and shower.

I looked pale and my contacts were beginning to hurt my eyes, blue contacts, as I took them out and put them into the small tube that I carry everywhere. I look more like myself now with my wet blue hair and violet and blue eyes, yes I have two different eye colours; my right eyes is violet and my left is blue, I'm 5ft 6 and have a slight build, I stripped out of my remaining clothes and walked to the door grabbing a towel to wrapped around myself as I opened the door I saw a neatly folded t-shirt and a note on top, I lifted the note,

_**Meet me in the living room. Time to play 20 Questions.**_

I lifted the t-shirt and lifted it over my head and walked to where I thought the living room is, as I reached the living room I saw him sitting there supporting a cup of coffee by the smell of it, I walked be hide him quietly as I could and covered his eyes and flipped myself over him and the couch where he sat, still having my hands over his eyes, as I quickly took my hands off his eyes and smirked at me and looked up and down, observing my body,

"20 questions, like seriously?" I asked, "Orihara Izaya?" the look of shock sketched itself on his face which he quickly replaced with an amused expression.

_Hi,_

_Hope you all enjoyed this and please review and can't wait to write chapter three. If there is anything you want put into this story such as:_

_Mpreg_

_Near Death_

_Gender switch (Izaya to fem!Izaya) _

_Anything you want, I will try and put in this story for you. I don't only write the story but it's you that I want to help me since you guys are the ones that are going to be reading this so you meant as will read what you want to read so either send your suggestions from the above choices or something that you have in your head, PM me or send it through your review. By the way, your review help me plotbunnies so review please._

_Peace and Ciao _

_Nameless Source xxx_


End file.
